narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Team Shigeri
deletion i see no reason why this page should be deleted. there are two known members and it has plenty of info. Munchvtec (talk) 13:54, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :No proof that Karin is in this. She might be in the second Oto team that was given (and it was just a disguise as a Kusa-Nin). "Could" be and "couldn't" be... Let's not speculate.--Omojuze (talk) 14:04, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::yeah that makes sense. Munchvtec (talk) 14:08, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Even if she was working under Orochimaru at that point, it doesn't change the fact she participated in the exam in a Kusagakure team. Of all things its speculation to say she was on the 2nd Oto team. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:25, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::but the thing is, were not saying she's part of that team anywhere now are we. Munchvtec (talk) 14:26, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Even if the second Oto team wasn't an error, it didn't appear in the manga unlike Karin. Meaning Karin could only of participated on this team. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:39, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Valid points. But keeping the team article just for Karin is worth it? Shigeri should be deleted 'cause we don't know nothing on him, not even his gender. --Omojuze (talk) 14:41, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Nah, it's not worth keeping the page. It's already mentioned she was on a genin team on her article so a second page is redundant. And I also agree that Shigeri should be deleted as we know nothing about them. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 14:44, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Shigeri Since Shigeri was seen in this episode, should a page be made. It would be set up like we did with Hajiki and those other academy students. More then some character pages. So he could have an infobox and a image as well. Munchvtec (talk) 13:49, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :The name can be changed, but the character himself is unnecessary. At all. At least we would know which one of them is which, now we don't, sadly.--Omojuze (talk) 14:21, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Name It should be named Team Shigeri. That is the most official name we have. If people don't know him then leave Team Karin as a redirect for those people. Munchvtec (talk) 12:32, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :I named the article Team Karin because the name was a lot more recognisable but im fine with either team names. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:39, September 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, i know why it was named Team Karin but Team shigeri is the closest thing to an official name that we have. A redirect would be perfectly fine for those users that don't know shigeri. Munchvtec (talk) 12:44, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm gonna use the same argument when Saru asked me: We go with our translations of jutsu names, even though they conflict with dub, sub names, which would be easier to locate. As Munchvtec said, "Team Shigeri" is the closest to the official name we have, though I have doubts that this page should exist in the first place as it was deleted the last time, and a picture shouldn't warrant its own page again. ;P--Omojuze (talk) 15:06, September 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Tean Shigeri :p Munchvtec (talk) 15:19, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::Most of the information is associated with Shigeri so i agree with you Munch. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 21:58, September 28, 2015 (UTC) It only makes sense that the pages name be Team Shigeri. Munchvtec (talk) 11:48, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :I'll change it now. Munchvtec (talk) 13:43, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::hmm...it's not showing me the option to change it? Munchvtec (talk) 13:44, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, could an admin or rollback change it. Thanks. Munchvtec (talk) 13:51, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks omojuze. Munchvtec (talk) 17:26, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::So i guess the admins just do whatever they want now regardless of what the majority of users think. Munchvtec (talk) 13:30, November 5, 2015 (UTC) uhhhhhhhh. The OFFICIAL name is TEAM SHIGERI. Jesus! Munchvtec (talk) 18:57, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :Well it's not official, but it's the closest to an official name I suppose :p--Omojuze (talk) 20:03, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Shigeri round two Alright well, if a character is named then they get a page. That's something that has always been said here. We saw shigeri though we don't know which one he was so to fix that we put an image of the entire team in the infobox image like with all those academy students. Shigeri having an article would be no different then them. He'd even have more info then them to be honest. We also have Gonta who wasn't seen but was mentioned once by a child. But he gets a page and Shigeri doesn't? What the hell is wrong with you guys. I also don't want to hear you guys tell me to make the page since i already have before. I think i made it more then once. Munchvtec (talk) 13:28, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :And it got deleted again. Bump! Munchvtec (talk) 16:22, October 16, 2015 (UTC) gate info uh. how is theres info for a team since Karin didnt exist in Part I? --AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 09:32, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Manga So AskinNakkLeVaar chose this article to edit war on this week and UltimateSupreme didn't revert it to how it was pre edit war, so here i am. Askin says the team wasn't mentioned in the manga, even though Karin said "where are you guys". But even though 2 team-mates were mentioned and another team-mate was shown, this team doesn't exist in the chapter nor the manga according to askin. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 11:12, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :Of course Karin's team exists in manga. How otherwise she would have got into Forest of Death? --JouXIII (talk) 11:20, April 9, 2016 (UTC) ::^^What Jou said. One can't enter the Chūnin Exams on their own.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 12:06, April 9, 2016 (UTC) they werent seen in the manga. simple as that. only Karin in the manga means the team hasnt debuted. common sense.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 13:10, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :The same thing as in the case of New Sexy Technique and Transparent Escape Technique. While they weren't actually shown, they were still mentioned, that's why we list them as those appeared in the manga with the tag "mentioned". Karin's participation in the Chunin Exams, which is shown in the manga as well, already implies she had a team, and her calling the teammates proves it even further. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 13:17, April 9, 2016 (UTC) ::By AskinNakkLeVaar's logic, let's just remove the debut from all the unseen novel characters, because they weren't ever seen, despite being mentioned. /sarcasm ::This is a pointless discussion topic. The person who started this edit war has a long history of ignoring users and making questionable edits. The way the page was before Askin started an edit war was perfectly fine as we have multitudes of evidence to showcase that Askin is incorrect. --''Saju '' 13:24, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Indeed. Now, if one of admins could fix this, please?--JouXIII (talk) 13:43, April 9, 2016 (UTC) name 2 Bumping the above convo -_- Team Karin could be left as a redirect. Munchvtec (talk) 04:24, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :I just read all of the above, but since this is such an old discussion, I couldn't quite discern the point of contention in the article's name. Cliffnotes version please? Omnibender - Talk - 15:42, March 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Team Shigeri is the most official name given as it was in a guidebook. Not the best of guidebooks but it's better than a name that was never actually used. I believe the main reason users didn't want the name changed was because no one would search it as Team Shigeri but rather as Team Karin though that could be solved by leaving the redirect or just checking Karin's article. Munchvtec (talk) 16:15, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :::In the source that names that team Team Shigeri, do they make mention of who the members are? I'm assuming the team is being called that because it's the only other Kusagakure team other than the one Orochimaru killed. If there are no explicit mentions of who the other team members are, then yes, this should be titled Team Shigeri if the article stays at all. Omnibender - Talk - 16:29, March 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::Nope, just Shigeri. Munchvtec (talk) 16:38, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::Bump. Munchvtec (talk) 00:06, March 9, 2017 (UTC)